Elphias Davenwell
| alias =*Cap'n Elphias *The Navy Boy *The Traitor | race = Human | class = Sailor, Rogue | gender = Male | age = 38 | height = 5'11" | weight = 187 lbs | birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forrest | residence = | guild = Westridge BrigadeWyrmrest Accord Davenwell - WoW Armory | affiliations = House of Davenwell Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Royal Navy :Second Fleet Kingdom of Lordaeron | alignment = Lawful Neutral | faction = Alliance }} Captain '''Elphias Davenwell' (born October 13th, Year 7 BDP) is a high-ranking naval officer of the Stormwind Royal Navy and the captain of the powerful warship, the Tideripper. He is the son of Leander and Andrilla Davenwell and the estranged younger brother of Dighton Davenwell. During the Third Legion invasion, Elphias reconnected with his elder brother and co-founded the Westridge Brigade where he was named the Commanding Officer of their naval forces. Biography Early life Elphias Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Phillips) seven years before the First War in Westridge, Elwynn Forest. Elphias spent the majority of his youth in the shadow of his older brother, Dighton Davenwell. Elphias led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Elphias and his family were one of the many refugees who traveled to Lordaeron for sanctuary. During his time in Lordaeron, Elphias felt secluded from his family due to his father and brother's focus on the war efforts. However, Elphias maintained a close bond with his mother while his father and brother were fighting the Orcish Horde. Shortly after the Second War, Elphias moved to Stormwind City where he enlisted in the Stormwind Royal Navy. Naval Career Elphias spent his first few years as a deckhand aboard the Dauntless under Captain James Harrington. During this time, they would make routine trips to Menethil Harbor, Keel Harbor, and Boralus. Though Elphias rose through the ranks, he became frustrated that his naval career seemed to be at a standstill, wanting to earn high military decorations and achievements that were on par with his war-hero father and elder brother. Elphias requested a transfer to a pirate-hunting ship for the opportunity to make a name for himself. Soon after, Elphias was transferred to serve aboard the Tideripper, a powerful pirate-hunting vessel captained by Archibald Tanner. While aboard, Elphias met Daniel Dundire, a fellow sailor who was known to many on board as a foul-smelling, over-talkative eccentric. Though Elphias initially found Dundire to be insufferable, he eventually warmed up to him and the two of them became close friends. Physical appearance Elphias stands at 5'11" tall and weighs in about 187 lbs of lean muscle. Similar to his older brother Dighton, Elphias has a head of dark-brown hair and sea green eyes. He also has well-trimmed sideburns. He is often seen wearing a blue naval overcoat and a captain's hat. He keeps two muskets and a cutlass hidden on his person at all times. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Stormwind Navy